Kuroko's Chaotic Harem
by PhantomTuna99
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, the protagonist, treated as a God by Fan girls and boys, because of his looks and sportsmanship, now studying in college degree even he is still on highschool level, but his mind didn't bother because of it. Now, Invited by the emperor to reunite with the other teams and celebrate in his estate, chaos ensured. Warning: grammar errors, KuroHarem
1. Prologue

**Help. Me.**

 **HELP ME! NIGG–**

* * *

This story is brought to you by PhantomTuna production, enjoy your stay...

"Is this a commercial?" Kuroko questioned.

No it's not. "Then what?" This is a story. Just deal with it.

I don't know why I'm writing this ok? Just let my Imagination flows...

* * *

 **Prologue**

Morning, Sun rises, chirping birds, and a _loud annoying_ digital _beeping_ clock was thrown away by the protagonist, Kuroko _fucking_ Tetsuya...

Now for the introduction, Shitty Kuroko Tetsuyaho, a student in Tokyo University, freakin– seventeen years old, now wonder why he's too young to be in college, because of his genius mind, creative tactics, and a holy early growth spurt gifted by the God himself. Much taller to Kise annoying Ryota, with _long_ aquamarine locks and dark blue tips, making it as his flawless charms, smooth milky skin, slender body, much more of his biceps, now officially called as _God of Charms_ by his fangirls and fanboys, yes, he does have fanboys, he just gained fanboys when they saw him playing basketball.

He is now well known throughout Japan as "Seme God" Don't ask me how he got famous, he just released his true form not to be an uke, but seme, because of his Godlike looks, hoping, his friends doesn't know this, after all they didn't see each others faces now...

Now Kuroko walking through his University, annoying fangirls and boys bowing to him, Kuroko just sighed, and with his narrow eyes, he smiled and winked, sending huge blast of blood covering the entire campus, luckily he brought his umbrella with him, he proceeded to go to his respective classroom.

After gruesome classes, he now packed his things and goes to his locker, crawling like a ninja, he carefully open his locker and got blown up by the chocolates with mixed letters for him.

Now, you reader-san, must be confuse why he's only in college, don't worry, I'll humbly explain it on the end of this prologue

Kuroko sighed and taking his luggage inside of his backpack, don't question me how it happened, he quickly put all of the gifts inside and left.

Kuroko, walks out, with vibrating cellphone, playing his ringtone _Kufufufu_ , Mukuro's laugh, yes, Our Kuroko and KhR's Mukuro are friends, maybe, Kuroko is on Mafia Too?

...

 _"Tetsuya..."_

"hn"

 _"Do you have free time this Week?"_

"Ara? Do you want me to date you Akashi?"

 _"Its not a date! All teams are having a reunion so I respectively asked them to go to Kyoto, by the way. Where's the 'kun' Tetsuya?"_

"I don't know... So Kyoto? I'll go there now."

 _"Tetsuya, Your studies."_

"Don't worry Akashi, its end on our semester, And also, we the top performers have given to spent vacation for a month."

 _""You are top performer?"_

 _"_ Specifically top one... And because of high stats of my academics, I have a month to spent with nothing."

 _"Hm, you've grown lot smart, afterall its been months since we last saw you."_

"You mean one year, I'll need to go now, Good bye."

 _"Goodbye"_

 _..._

Kuroko hung up, walking down the streets...

"Kyoto huh? Well I need preparation to come there."

Hearing ear-hurting squeals and yells, he ran.

* * *

 **When I said He's 17, and too young, he received a special requests to Tokyo University to study there, but he's still on Highschool level, he received a special request to go study there because of his smartass mind and high stats of Academics and Extra curricular activities... After all this is a different AU.**

 ***SIGNING OUT***

 **PhantomTuna99**


	2. Chapter 1

**New summary, New title! Oh my God. I love this story now. x'D ;)**

* * *

Kuroko is worried.

Kuroko is panting.

Kuroko is _lost._

 _'Where am I?'_

Kuroko, now have a skyblue hoodie and black skinny jeans, to protect his identity from the people around him, and sadly he's lost.

until he saw a guy-maybe-not-guy at a certain store, so Kuroko himself, face this man, or not so man.

"Anno–"

As always, Kuroko cut his own speech by the man who shouted a certain well known nickname, and he turned around and noticed a certain tealnette with the same height as him. And Moe engulfed him.

" _OH MY SEICHAN'S CUTENESS!_ O– oh. Hello~"

Now, this man is Reo, Mibuchi Reo, smiled at him, like innocent man he is. NOT. But Kuroko proceeded to take on his adventure.

"Hello mister, do you know perhaps where Akashi estate located?"

And so Reo froze.

"What do you need with seichan!?"

"I'm acquaintance of his, and he invited me for the reunion he is having, so may I know where Akashi estate located?"

"Well then, you can follow me to Seichan's, I'm also invited, so... What's your name?"

 _Shit._

 _Wait. He didn't know my name? Ah. Well I changed a lot, so why not have fun?_

"uh... Not to be rude but, can I know your name first?"

 _'even though I know your name already...'_

"Oh! I am Mibuchi Reo! So your name?"

Reo looked at him with determined eyes, and so Kuroko nervously thinks. Suddenly he heard a very familiar chuckle

 _ **'Kufufu~'**_

and so he snapped.

 _"Rokudou Tatsuo"_

 _._

 _'Oh my God, I'm sorry Rokudou, just let me borrow your name for a while...'_

 _'DAMN YOU TETSUYA'_

 _'IT CAN'T BE HELPED! ALSO I DID APOLOGIZE, DIDNT I!? ANSWER ME, MUKURO ROKUDOU'_

 _'SHUT UP.'_

.

"Nice to meet you Tatchan!"

"Yeah, you too as well..."

And so the adventure started.

* * *

As they walk together, Reo strike a conversation.

"Ne, this bugging me lately..."

"Hn?"

"Are you related to Suyachan?"

"Who?"

Kuroko didn't want to hear what Reo will say, unfortunately he heard.

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya,_ as in _Suyachan."_

and so Kuroko got choked by the atmosphere they having.

"I– I'm sorry, but who's Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Reo looked at him for a second, Kuroko now gladly thanks his hoodie for protecting his Almighty face, as he kept glancing to his surroundings, saving any details for later purposes of course, and he saw a certain small redhead,

"Uh... Mibuchi, I'm gonna stop my tracks here now, thank you for the help."

Kuroko faced him, and half of his face only can be seen, and Mibuchi took the chance to see this Godly face.

 _'ah, what a curious cat he is...'_

So Kuroko took off his hoodie and smiled, left Mibuchi dumbstruck and a lil bit red.

"You– You ARE the _God_!?"

Kuroko just sighed about the nickname Reo gave. Not that he cared.

* * *

Akashi. Now searching for Kuroko's dreamed favorite novel, **Egg of the Black Goat** , about serial killings and violence, just now, Akashi thought– _do Tetsuya still innocent or not?_ –Knowing this kind of novel make Akashi flinch, he remembered Kuroko's sadistic and killer instinct when He and the other miracles stole his Vanilla Milkshake coupon, he became more demonic than Akashi.

Now he think about it.

 _'What do Tetsuya look like now?'_

Akashi himself got his old hairstyle, not the short hair he cut off at the time where they still fight about whose the strongest. The old Hairstyle like in his Teiko times, sigh.. Good old memories.

 _"Domo Akashi."_

"WHA–"

Now standing infront of him, a tealnette with the same haircolor like his eyes, he sighed.

"Tetsuya, how many times do I remind you to–"

Akashi cut his own magnificent speech when a certain delicate snowy pale hands crawled on his waist and other cupped his chin, leaving him flustered and red, while the tealnette didn't care, he leaned over, until their lips crushed to each other, seconds passed, The tealnette pulled back, and the redhead gave up on his knees, fully flustered, Kuroko lifted him 'bridal style' and carried him along the way, he didn't budge at all, even Akashi's kicking him to put him down.

* * *

 **See the little _KUROaka?_**

 **you want this to be KUROAKA? Nah. I'll make this Kuro _Harem_. *Laughs evilly***

 ***Ahem* and by the way, when Kuroko kissed Akashi suddenly, Kuroko just got the habit kissing anyone like Alex, Kagami's teacher, do. So Kuroko just got Alexandra disease. Lol**

 **Hope you like this new chapter and stay tune for the upcoming chapters!~**

 ***SIGNING OUT***

 **PhantomTuna99**


End file.
